


Zagadki Głębi

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [20]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Mefisto o zagadkach Głębi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Jedną z zagadek, które nie miały swego wyjaśnienia, jest lojalność przerażających Kruków wobec Lucyfera. Do tej pory – a minęły już milenia, Skrzydlaci i Głębianie szepczą o tym. Szepczą, bo nikt nie chce narazić się strasznym i szalonym, by nie rzec psychopatycznym oddziałom głębiańskiej elity komandosów. Kto wie, co by tym obłąkańcom przyszło do głowy, gdyby uznali jakieś próżne słowa za obrazę ich majestatu, albo co gorsza, ich przywódcy? Nikt nie chciał poznać tego na własnej skórze. Jednak nawet strach nie zatarł ciekawości, co takiego Lucyfer zrobił, by skłonić ich do współpracy. Mefisto zawsze dobrze się bawił, słuchając plotek [...]





	Zagadki Głębi

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny stary tekst, jak zawsze powiązany z Lucyferem, bo ja inaczej nie umiem pisać Siewcowych fików :D

Otchłań od zawsze była pełna sprzeczności i niedomówień. Pomiędzy tym czaił się cały zaułek sekretów i zagadek, do których trop urywał się w połowie, a ciekawski demon pozostawał w niebezpiecznej ciemności niewiedzy.

Mefisto lubił zagadki. Miał nawet zabawę, praktykował ją wraz z szefem głębiańskiego wywiadu, Azazelem, by rozprawiać nad możliwymi wyjaśnieniami podejrzanych spraw, czy dziwnych związków łączących wielu arystokratów.

Oczywiście, on nie pełnił żadnej funkcji w rządzie, ani w siłach wywiadowczych Głębi. Nie dlatego, że Lucyfer nie chciał mu niczego powierzyć. Mefisto wolał być wolnym duchem, a że miał taki wybór, skorzystał z niego chętnie. Lucyfer nigdy nie miał mu tego za złe, ale czasami w jego szarych, zimnych oczach, Mefisto mógł znaleźć gorzkość istoty, która nie ma jak uciec ze swego więzienia. Obaj to wiedzieli, ale ignorowali to. Tak było bezpieczniej.

Jedną z zagadek, które nie miały swego wyjaśnienia, jest lojalność przerażających Kruków wobec Lucyfera. Do tej pory – a minęły już milenia, Skrzydlaci i Głębianie szepczą o tym. Szepczą, bo nikt nie chce narazić się strasznym i szalonym, by nie rzec psychopatycznym oddziałom głębiańskiej elity komandosów. Kto wie, co by tym obłąkańcom przyszło do głowy, gdyby uznali jakieś próżne słowa za obrazę ich majestatu, albo co gorsza, ich przywódcy? Nikt nie chciał poznać tego na własnej skórze. Jednak nawet strach nie zatarł ciekawości, co takiego Lucyfer zrobił, by skłonić ich do współpracy. Mefisto zawsze dobrze się bawił, słuchając plotek o górach złota, które władca musi płacić Krukom. Głębianie, zwłaszcza zgnuśniali arystokraci, nie rozumieją, że Lucyfer nie jest istotą uznającą przekupstwa (aczkolwiek to jest Głębia, czasem lepiej przekupić, aniżeli zabijać), ani tym bardziej Kruki, szczycące się swoją lojalnością i hardą dumą. Czy ci skorumpowani i zasiedziali w luksusach magnaci naprawdę myślą, że Baal Chanan mógłby sprzedać Honor Kruków dla marnych pieniędzy, czy wpływów? Ale jeśli nie wpływy polityczne, nie honory wśród elity, nie pieniądze, to co sprawiło, że najsławniejszy i najokrutniejszy z Kruków, stanął po stronie Lucyfera? Mefisto nie miał pojęcia.

Władca Głębi nigdy nie podał zbyt wielu szczegółów owej nocy, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał przywódcę Harap Serapel. Baal Chanan był nie tylko przywódcą Kruków – on sam stworzył i zjednoczył wokół siebie tych fanatycznych, szalonych wojowników. I przez stulecia nie uznał niczyjej władzy nad sobą – bo zanim Lucyfer Upadł, nigdy nikt nie był władcą w tym przeklętym miejscu. I nie to, że nie było chętnych. Tylko, że rzadko kiedy ktoś utrzymał się na stanowisku dłużej niż ludzki wiek.

Przeciwnicy polityczni Lucyfera, a co za tym idzie i jego współbraci, żywili nieskrywane nadzieje, że Baal – wpływowy Mroczny, odmówi służbę kolejnemu władcy, a oni będą mogli wywołać bunt i pozbyć się Upadłego Anioła. Jednak czego nikt się nie spodziewał, Baal nie tylko złożył przysięgę lojalności, a za nim wszystkie Kruki, ale także zmobilizował całe swoje wojska, by stłumić zalążki buntu przeciw władcy. Choć nikt oficjalnie nie stanął do wojny z cesarzem Piekła, Kruki i tak zmiotły z powierzchni kilka wpływowych rodów.

Mefisto rozważał to już wiele razy. Jego najbardziej prawdopodobnym wnioskiem jest sam Lucyfer. Z własnego doświadczenia Mefisto wie, że Niosący Światło potrafi przyciągać do siebie dziwne indywidua. Wystarczy spojrzeć na ich Potępieńczą bandę – on, Azazel, Belial, Belzebub, Asmodeusz, Andramalech, w końcu i sam Baal. Bez Lucyfera pewnie by się już wszyscy pozabijali. Głębia to urokliwe miejsce... A jednak, choć władza Lucyfera nie zawsze jest stabilna, a wojny wybuchają i wygasają co parę lat między skłóconą arystokracją, przez te wszystkie wieki Niosący Światło zatrzymał swój tron i wpływy. Mefisto, dobrze pamiętając pierwsze lata ich nowego życia, wydaje się znać odpowiedź, co takiego zrobił Lucyfer, że Kruki stały się jego wiernymi sługami. Zwłaszcza, że dzieli ich bezdenna przepaść moralności. Lucyfer zaimponował Baalowi. Jak? Mefisto nie jest pewien. Może łączy ich ta sama niedbałość o własną śmierć? Kruki są skrzywieni psychicznie na całej linii. Gardzą życiem i swoim i cudzym. Zabijają, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy, bezwstydnie mordując, gwałcąc, grabiąc. Lucyfer taki nie jest. Szanuje wszelkie życie, nawet swoich wrogów. Moment w którym ma wydać na kogoś wyrok śmierci, zawsze wydaje się wżynać w jego myśl i sumienie. Nawet jak jest to sprawiedliwa kara. Szare oczy Lucyfera czasem są pełne pustki i poczucia winy. Wszyscy inni, żyjący w Głębi, wydają się być nieczuli na taki los – jak długo śmierć nie tyczy ich samych. Jednak Lucyfer nigdy nie był przestraszony swoim końcem. Czasami Mefisto ma wrażenie, że tak naprawdę myśl o własnej śmierci sprawia, że Lucyfer jest pełen nadziei i życia.

Baal nie lubi wyważonej polityki Lucyfera. Tej ostrożności, by nie zabijać niewinnych. Ale Mefisto czuje, że Kruki mają większy szacunek do tych, którzy nie boją się umrzeć, aniżeli do tych, którzy nie boją się zabijać. Bo najczęściej ci drudzy zabijają bez wahania, ale jak przychodzi im umrzeć – zaczynają skomleć o litość. Lucyfer nie prosił nigdy o litość, choć na jego życie czyha wielu od dawien dawna. Może to by tłumaczyło te ledwo uchwytne skinienia głowy Baala, gdy wita władcę (a Baal rzadko komu skina głową, jest na to zbyt dumny). Albo sposób, w jaki Baal zawsze stoi za plecami Lucyfera, gdy są na naradzie wojennej, z tuzinami innych oficerów, jakby był jego osobistym gwardzistą, gotów złamać kark każdemu, kto nie okaże wystarczającego szacunku władcy. W końcu sam fakt, że Baal przychodzi na oficjalne uroczystości wyprawiane przez Niosącego Światło, gdy wszystkim innym odmawia. Mefisto zawsze obserwuje to z boku, w ciszy, kompletując wszystkie informacje. 

Oczywiście, mógłby zapytać o to Lucyfera (Baal, pomimo znajomości z nim, wydawał się być po za opcją ‘zapytać z ciekawości o wewnętrzne odczucia’), jednak nigdy się nie podjął tego. Może to z szacunku dla prywatności przyjaciela, a może z własnego egoizmu, by ciągle mieć nad czym gdybać, w ponure, deszczowe dni.


End file.
